Toxic
by Ability King KK
Summary: It's during the Christmas party that Brock and Misty find out some things about Ash.


**A bit late, but Merry Christmas.**

**-:-**

The Christmas party at Professor Oak's lab was in full swing. The guests, consisting of Ash's previous traveling companions and other friends he had met on his travels from Kanto through Alola, were talking amongst themselves about things they've done and things they plan to do in the New Year. One such individual was already making plans of trying to get what she wanted that night.

"There! Everything's all set!" stated the orange-haired girl, looking proud of herself.

"I don't know, Misty. This is Ash we're talking about. I don't think he'll understand the meaning," said the squinty-eyed male next to her as he looked up at the plant sprig hanging in the doorway.

"That's why I'm going to get him under the mistletoe, Brock. What better way to get it through his head than kissing him?" explained Misty, thinking her plan was fool proof.

"If you say so."

"I know so! Now, to find Ash!"

The Water-type Gym Leader went off to find the raven-haired teen, leaving Brock to worry about his friend. It didn't take long for Misty to return, dragging Ash by his wrist.

"Misty! Couldn't you just tell me what you wanted instead of dragging me away?" questioned Ash, looking annoyed. "I was talking with Kiawe and Clemont."

"It'll only take a minute, Ash. I just need your help in the kitchen."

Looking towards the kitchen entrance, Ash noticed the plant hanging from the top of the doorway. He raised an eyebrow, which caused Misty to hide a smirk, thinking that he had no idea what it was. Until…

"You know, I never understood the purpose of mistletoe as a Christmas tradition."

Misty had a blank look on her face as she looked at the boy, while it was Brock's turn to raise an eyebrow. Did he actually know what mistletoe was after all?

"…What?" questioned Misty.

"It's just that if two people are caught under the mistletoe then they have to kiss, but mistletoe is actually a very toxic plant. Would that mean if the two people who kiss under it get into a relationship that the relationship would become toxic later on? Personally I'd rather not take that risk."

Misty and Brock stared at their friend, wondering when the hell did Ash become so philosophical. Brock was also impressed that Ash actually knew mistletoe was poisonous, while Misty was starting to get irritated.

"You're just overthinking things, Ash! Now come on!" exclaimed Misty as she tried to grab Ash's hand again. She let out a growl when he pulled away.

"Sorry, Misty, but I rather not get caught under the mistletoe with anyone. Especially since it wouldn't really feel right."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Misty, glaring at him.

"I'll show you."

Ash turned and started walking, followed by Misty and Brock. He led them to a certain lilac-haired girl who was talking with her coworker.

"Ah, Ash! It's good to see you!" said the older man with a smile upon seeing the young trainer coming their way.

"Hey, Looker. Hey, Anabel," replied Ash, giving the girl a soft smile.

She gave off a smile of her own. "Hello, Ash. This is a lovely party. Thank you for inviting me."

"Glad that you're enjoying it, Anabel. I actually have something I want to give you."

Thanks to her empathic ability, she knew what Ash was going to give her. This caused her to give off a sly smile, while also gaining a slight blush. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Ash gave off a grin before leaning in and placing his lips on hers in a sensual kiss, which she returned wholeheartedly.

"Ash! What are you doing?!" demanded Misty, gaining everyone's attention.

Breaking off from the kiss, Ash turned to Misty. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing my girlfriend. AND I didn't need mistletoe to do it."

The short-tempered girl went still as a statue as she took in Ash's words. Girlfriend?! This girl, who was currently snuggled against Ash's chest, was his girlfriend?!

"When did this happen?!" she yelled out. She wanted answers, damn it!

"Well, Anabel and I have known each other since I challenged the Battle Frontier and had kept in contact ever since," stated Ash.

"And Ash and I became official when we met each other again in Alola," finished Anabel. "So altogether we've been together for about four years now."

Misty was gapping like a fish while the others were congratulating Ash and Anabel on their relationship. How could she have lost him without even realizing it?

What a Merry Christmas this turned out to be.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Mistletoe is in fact a very toxic plant and it's questionable how it became a symbol of love during the holidays. Of course, Ash knows this and that's why he chooses the sweet, shy Anabel over the angry, shallow Misty every time.**

**And if you still don't believe that Anabel is better than Misty for Ash: Ash = Naruto, Misty = Sakura, Anabel = Hinata.**


End file.
